You're My World, Luhan
by hunhan indonesia 1shoot
Summary: Sehun jatuh cinta dengan sekretaris utama di perusahaannya. Disisi lain ia tidak ingin meninggalkan kekasihnya. Kebingungan ini membuatnya menjadi lelaki yang mempermainkan kedua perasaan wanita kesayangannya.


YOU'RE MY WORLD, LUHAN

Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan

Rate : M (Oneshoot)

Genre : Romance

Warning: GS, typo (s)

Disclaimer : ff ini murni punya saya dan hasil kerja dari otak dan pemikiran saya sendiri. Sehun, Luhan dan semua cast di ff ini milik Tuhan

Dilarang menijiplak, meniru atau mencopy paste ff ini tanpa izin dari penulis

Tidak suka? Jangan lanjut baca

Summary

Sehun jatuh cinta dengan sekretaris utama di perusahaannya. Disisi lain ia tidak ingin meninggalkan kekasihnya. Kebingungan ini membuatnya menjadi lelaki yang mempermainkan kedua perasaan wanita kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Langit menunjukkan suasana terindahnya di tengah kesibukan kota Seoul yang sering membuat orang - orang resah atas waktunya yang banyak terbuang untuk menghadapi macetnya jalanan Seoul

Sepertinya suasana itu tidak akan pernah dirasakan oleh seorang pria yang satu ini. Seorang pria muda berumur 25 tahun yang sudah bisa memimpin sebuah perusahaan yang paling berpengaruh di Korea, Os Technology Inc.

"Jaga dirimu baik - baik, sayang. Aku akan menelponmu"

Oh Sehun, pria itu meletakkan gadget mahalnya di atas meja. Ia berdiri lalu mengambil secangkir kopi. Menyesap kopi itu perlahan sambil memandang gedung - gedung tinggi yang tersaji di hadapannya

"Selamat pagi, ketua Oh"

Sehun membalikkan badannya dan melihat sekretarisnya membungkuk 45 derajat kepadanya

"Pagi ini ada rapat dengan perutusan perusahaan di Jepang, ketua. Dimohon untuk berada di ruang rapat 15 menit lagi"

Sehun tersenyum. Ia menghampiri sekretarisnya lalu mengambil alih berkas - berkas yang berada di tangan sekretarisnya itu. Ia berjalan ke meja kerjanya lalu meletakkan tumpukkan berkas itu

"Kau bisa menyuruh Yixing untuk membawa itu, Luhan" Ia bersandar di pinggir mejanya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada lalu menatap Luhan, sekretaris pribadinya

"Yixing belum datang" Luhan, wanita muda berumur 23 tahun itu sedari tadi hanya menunduk menatap jari - jarinya, enggan untuk menatap wajah atasannya itu

"Baiklah. Alasan kali ini aku terima" Sehun tersenyum lagi lalu menghampiri Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di tempat

"Ada apa denganmu, hmm? Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini?" Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan agar dapat melihat wajahnya

"Tidak ada" Luhan sedikit menjauh membuat Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku baik - baik saja" Luhan tersenyum tipis

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu di ruang rapat" Sehun mendekati Luhan lalu mengangkat dagu wanita itu. Ia mencium bibir Luhan dan melumatnya. Luhan membalas ciuman itu hingga bunyi kecupan kecupan panas yang hanya terdengar di ruangan itu

"Aku mencintaimu"

Sehun menghapus bekas saliva di sudut bibir Luhan lalu tersenyum melihat Luhan tertunduk malu karena apa yang baru saja mereka di awal hari ini

"Aku akan menemuimu saat jam makan siang" Luhan mengangguk lalu kakinya melangkah mendekati pintu meninggalkan Sehun di ruangan itu

.

.

Wanita yang memiliki mata dan bibir yang indah itu sibuk dengan kertas - kertas tugas kuliahnya. Ia berkali - kali membaca ratusan kertas yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. Beruntung perpustakaan universitasnya sedang sepi sehingga ia tidak masalah jika harus memakai meja lain untuk meletakkan kertas - kertas berharganya

"Sampai kapan kau di sini?"

Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat temannya berdiri sambil menatapnnya tajam. Ia membuka kacamatanya lalu berhenti dengan aktivitasnya sebentar

"Besok tugas ini harus dikumpul, Kyungsoo-ah" wanita itu mendesah malas karena temannya yang satu ini sangat berlebihan terhadapnya. Pacarnya saja bahkan tidak sepeduli itu

"Dari kemarin kau belum makan sampai siang ini. Setidaknya kau peduli terhadap dirimu sendiri, Baekhyun" Kyungsoo, teman dari wanita itu menyusun kertas - kertas yang bertebar di atas meja

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku tahu itu, Kyungsoo. Tapi tugasku belum selesai sedangkan besok deadlinenya" Baekhyun menatap temannya yang sudah selesai menyusun kertasnya

"Aku akan membantumu. Temani aku makan siang sekarang" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan

"Hey! Setidaknya kau membiarkanku merapikan penampilanku" Baekhyun menarik tangannya lalu menatap kesal temannya itu

"Itu toilet. Aku beri kau waktu 5 menit" Kyungsoo menyandarkan badannya di tiang gedung universitas mereka

Baekhyun berjalan menjauh dari Kyungsoo lalu masuk ke toilet. Ia berdiri di depan kaca sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan akibat stres dengan tugasnya. Setelah semuanya sempurna, ia keluar

"Ayo!" Kyungsoo kembali menarik tangannya hingga mereka sampai di mobil Kyungsoo

"Kenapa kau harus menarikku?" Luhan berdecak malas lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang menghidupkan mobilnya

"Aku lapar. Menunggumu berjalan ke parkiran sama saja menunggu kematian" Kyungsoo mulai menjalankan mobilnya

"Lalu kita mau kemana sekarang?"

"Aku penasaran dengan restoran yang baru di buka dekat perusahaan pacarmu itu"

"Oh"

"Kau tidak mau mengunjunginya? Sekalian aku juga penasaran dengan arsitektur dan hiasan mahal dan berkelas yang ada di perusahaan itu"

"Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan" Luhan berdecak malas lalu menekan tombol on pada music tape mobil Kyungsoo

"Kau mau mengunjunginya atau tidak?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Ia belum menelponku. Jadi kurasa mungkin dia sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa diganggu"

"Aku heran kenapa kalian bertahan hingga setahun ini padahal jarang bertemu. Apa kau tidak takut dia bermain dengan karyawan di perusahaannya tanpa sepengetahuanmu?"

"Entahlah. Aku mencintainya karena itu lah aku percaya dengannya. Ia memiliki sekretaris yang sangat cantik. Kadang aku merasa iri"

"Kenapa?"

"Sekretarisnya sangat mudah bertemu dengan Sehun sedangkan pacarnya sendiri jarang"

"Kau coba bekerja di perusahaannya kalau gitu. Berhubung kau juga mengambil jurusan hubungan internasional" Kyungsoo memarkirkan mobilnya lalu mematikan mesinnya. Mereka sudah sampai di restoran Jepang yang dimaksud Kyungsoo

"Tidak! Tidak akan pernah!" Baekhyun keluar dari mobil Kyungsoo lalu menutup pintu mobil. Ia berjalan duluan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tertawa akan tingkah Baekhyun

Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di dekat kaca yang menyajikan pemandangan kota Seoul dari lantai dua restoran ini.

"Restoran ini keren!" Kyungsoo sedari tadi tidak berhenti memandang desain restoran ini. Maklum, dia merupakan mahasiswi yang mengambil jurusan arsitektur

"Sepertinya kau akan mengajakku setiap hari ke sini" Baekhyun sedari tadi menatap layar gadgetnya karena bosan mendengar kekaguman Kyungsoo akan restoran ini

"Hey Byun! Bukankah itu Sehun?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo. Ia melihat Sehun menggandeng wanita lain memasuki restoran

"Tidak mungkin. Kau pasti salah lihat" Baekhyun tertawa renyah untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo. Hatinya sebenarnya sudah teriris melihat kedekatan Sehun dengan sekretaris pribadinya itu. Siapa pemimpin perusahaan paling muda di Seoul kalau bukan Sehun? Itu sudah jelas dia yang sekarang duduk berjarak 6 kursi di hadapannya.

"Kau yakin? Apa matamu bermasalah?" Kyungsoo menatap tajam mata Baekhyun

"Aku yakin. Pesanan kita sudah datang. Jangan membuang waktuku" Baekhyun tersenyum kepada pelayan restoran yang membawa makan siang mereka

"Kau harus temui dia besok, Baek"

.

.

Luhan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Sesekali ia memijat pelan pelipisnya. Memiliki hubungan dengan Sehun di belakang Baekhyun, yang sampai sekarang masih resmi pacar Sehun adalah hal yang salah. Ia sudah berkali - kali mengatakan kepada Sehun kalau hubungan ini salah, tidak seharusnya ia memainkan pacarnya seperti itu

"Ada apa, Lu?" Suara berat yang memiliki khas tersendiri bagi Luhan itu membuyarkan lamunannya

"Tidak. Bukan apa - apa. Kau sudah selesai mandi?" Luhan tersenyum tipis menutupi rasa bersalahnya selama ini

"Sudah. Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Sehun berbaring di sebelah Luhan. Lalu ia mengecup tangan Luhan berkali - kali hingga Luhan kegelian sendiri

"Sehun-ah"

"Hm?"

"Aku merasa hubungan kita salah, Sehun. Tidak seharusnya kau mencintaiku tapi kau masih berpacaran dengan Baekhyun" Sehun berhenti mengecup tangannya lalu memandang Sehun

"Aku mencintaimu dan kau juga. Apa itu salah?" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya lalu menatap Luhan

"Tidak. Tapi, kau masih memiliki hubungan dengan Baekhyun" Luhan membalas tatapan Sehun

"Dia tidak akan tahu, Luhan. Kalau dia tahu, aku akan segera memutuskannya" Sehun kembali berbaring dan mengecup tangan Luhan lagi

"Tapi Sehun-ah, ahh berhenti menggodaku" Sehun tersenyum nakal lalu kembali mengecup tangan Luhan dan mulai naik ke lengannya

"Sehun-ah, aku sangat lelah hari ini" Luhan berusaha menjauh dari Sehun tapi apa daya kekuatan Sehun jauh lebih kuat darinya

"Sekali aja, ya? Kita belum pernah melakukannya" Sehun memasang muka memelas membuat Luhan tak tahan dengan keimutannya. Bagaimana dia bisa sangat profesional dalam bekerja tetapi memiliki ratusan jitus merayu?

"Aku sangat lelah ahh Sehun-ah" Luhan begitu menyesal desahan keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya membuat Sehun melakukan hal lebih terhadapnya

"Sehun-ah. Please stop! Ahh" Sehun sudah mulai mengecup lehernya dan meninggalkan bercak keunguan di sana

"Desahanmu membuatku terangsang, Luhan" Sehun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya

"Sehun-ah" Luhan berhasil mendorong Sehun menjauhi darinya

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menikmatinya?" Sehun menatap tajam Luhan

"Bukan. Aku ti-hmmpph" Sehun mencium lalu melumat lembut bibirnya dan Luhan membalasnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan memukul dada Sehun tanda ia kehabisan stok oksigen

"Sehun-ah, aku lelah" Luhan tersengal - sengal sambil menatap Sehun lembut

"Besok libur, sayang. Kau bisa istirahat semaumu" Sehun mengecup leher Luhan berkali - kali

"Lakukan yang terbaik Sehun-ah" Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Ia membaringkan Luhan dan setelahnya ia menindih Luhan dan mulai mengecup leher Luhan

"Ahh Sehun-ah ahh" Luhan menggeliat tidak nyaman karena kecupan Sehun terasa geli

Sehun beralih melumat bibir Luhan lalu tangannya mulai membuka kancing baju Luhan perlahan. Setelah bajunya terlepas, Sehun mulai meremas payudara Luhan yang masih terbungkus bra membuat Luhan mendesah tertahan

Tangan Sehun beralih ke belakang Luhan lalu melepas kaitan bra yang sangat mengganggu menurutnya. Setelah itu ia mengecup payudara Luhan dan meninggalkan bercak keunguan di sana

"Sehun ahh aku ahh" Sehun meremas payudaranya lagi membuat Luhan mendesah keras

"Aku menyukai desahanmu, sayang" Sehun mengecup seluruh tubuh Luhan. Setelah ia puas, ia merambat turun lalu tangannya membuka celana dan celana dalam Luhan dalam sekali hentak. Luhan menutup matanya karena sekarang ia tidak memakai sehelai pakaian pun

"Sehun, aku malu" Ia menutup matanya dengan tangannya

"Tubuhmu sangat indah, Luhan" Sehun menekuk kaki Luhan ke atas menampakkan hole Luhan berwarna merah muda membuat Sehun menggeram tertahan

Sehun mulai mengecup vagina Luhan dan itu membuat Luhan mendesah.

"Sehun ahh aku sudah tidak tahan ahh" Luhan terus mendesah karena Sehun tidak berhenti menggoda vaginanya

"Keluarkan saja, sayang" Cairan pekat keluar begitu saja dari lubang vagina Luhan yang sudah terangsang. Sehun menghisap cairan itu hingga habis.

"Cairanmu begitu manis, Luhan" Sehun mengelap sudut bibirnya lalu kembali menggoda vagina Luhan

"Sehun ahh please ahh" Luhan terus mendesah membuat Sehun semakin berbuat lebih

Sehun mulai memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam lubang vagina Luhan membuat wanita itu menjerit keras

"Apa terasa sangat sakit?" Sehun mulai merasa bersalah. Apalagi ini merupakan percintaan pertama bagi Luhan

"Sehun-ah itu sakit" Luhan merintih pelan membuat Sehun semakin merasa bersalah. Sehun melumat bibir Luhan untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dialami Luhan

"Itu akan terasa sebentar saja, sayang. Kau akan mendapatkan kenikmatan lebih denganku" Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan sambil tersenyum

"Lanjutkanlah" Sehun tersenyum nakal setelah Luhan menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya maju mundur dan Luhan mendesah karena hal itu.

Sehun menambah satu jari lagi masuk ke dalam lubang vagina Luhan membuat sang empunya mendesah panjang. Desahan Luhan membuat 'adik' kecilnya yang masih terbungkus di dalam sana menegang

Setelah Luhan mulai menikmati tangannya, ia mengeluarkannya lalu berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Membuka baju serta celananya. Setelah ia benar - benar telanjang, ia mendudukkan Luhan lalu menyodorkan juniornya yang sudah mengeras di depan Luhan

"Manjakan dia sayang" Luhan mulai menggenggam junior Sehun yang sudah mengeras dan memijatnya pelan membuat Sehun mendesah pelan. Setelah itu, ia memasukkan penis Sehun ke dalam mulutnya lalu menghisapnya kuat. Sehun mengerang keras membuat Luhan tersenyum nakal.

Kepala Luhan mulai maju mundur seiring desahan keluar dari bibir Sehun

"Lanjutkan ahhh Luhan ahh" Sehun merancau tidak jelas menikmati sentuhan Luhan

Tak sampai di situ, tangan Luhan memainkan twistball milih Sehun membuat Sehun mendesah kuat.

"Luhan, aku mau akhhh" Cairan sperma keluar dari penis Sehun dan memenuhi mulut Luhan. Luhan segera menelannya hingga habis.

"Punyamu sangat manis, Sehun" Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut Luhan lalu ia kembali membaringkan wanita itu

Luhan ternyata masih memiliki kekuatan untuk membaringkan Sehun. Setelah itu ia duduk menimpa Sehun

"Bolehkah aku memanjakanmu?" Sehun mengangguk dan Luhan mulai mengecup leher Sehun dan meninggalkan bercak di sana. Setelah itu ia bermain dengan nipple Sehun membuatnya mendesah. Puas dengan nipple Sehun, ia meraba otot - otot perut Sehun dengan lembut membuat Sehun menggeliat kegelian dan desahan keluar dari bibirnya.

Luhan mulai turun memainkan penis Sehun yang sudah berdiri tegang. Ia memijat penis Sehun lalu mengocoknya membuat Sehun mengerang keras.

"Haruskah aku yang memasukkannya sendiri?" Luhan hendak memasukkan penis Sehun ke dalam holenya kalau saja Sehun tidak membantingkan ke tempat tidur

"Itu akan terasa sakit, sayang. Aku akan membawamu perlahan" Sehun sedikit bermain dengan hole Luhan. Ia menggesekkan hole Luhan dengan penisnya membuat Luhan menggeliat geli dan mendesah panjang

"Sehun ahhh cepat masukkan ahhh aku tidak tahan ahhh"

"Kau tak sabar hm?" Sehun terus menggoda hole Luhan sambil tersenyum nakal

"Sehun ahh cepat ahh" Luhan terus mendesah karena holenya yang sudah berkedut terus digoda oleh milik Sehun

"Baiklah" Sehun membalikkan Luhan lalu mengangkat pinggangnya ke atas. Setelah mendapat posisi yang pas, ia segera memasukkan miliknya ke dalam hole Luhan dalam sekali hentak

"Arrghh! Sehun stop!" Sehun berhenti dan beberapa detik kemudian darah segar mengalir dari hole Luhan

"Apa itu menyakitkan?" Sehun bertanya dengan hati - hati

"Kau sudah menembus dinding keperawananku" Luhan berusaha menahan sakitnya. Milik Sehun yang sudah masuk hanya diam tidak melakukan apapun

"Lanjutkan"

Sehun mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya maju mundur sambil memegang pinggul Luhan yang ada di bawahnya

"Lebih cepat Sehun ahhh"

"As your wish"

Sehun mempercepat temponya. Luhan terus mendesah nikmat di bawahnya. Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan agar menghadapnya tanpa melepas penisnya dari dalam sana. Ia mengangkat kedua kaki Luhan lalu ia letakkan di bahunya

"Mendesahlah sayang" Luhan terus memanggil namanya serta iringan desahan yang membuat Sehun menggairah

"Luhan akhh kau menjepitnya" Luhan hanya tersenyum nakal sedangkan Sehun mendesah kuat

"Luhan ahh, aku mau keluar" Sehun mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam vagina Sehun. Sebagian keluar dari dalam holenya

"Sehun, aku lelah"

"Isitrahatlah sayang" Sehun menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua lalu ia memeluk Luhan sambil mengusap rambutnya

"Selamat malam"

.

.

Sinar matahari berhasil menembus tirai kamar ini. Luhan mengerjap matanya membiasakan cahaya masuk ke retina matanya. Sebelum ia benar - benar membuka matanya, ia meraba sisinya dan apa yang ia dapatkan hanya sebuah bantal. Ia segera terduduk lalu mencari sosok yang sangat ia cintai, Sehun

"Kau sudah bangun?" Luhan langsung menarik selimutnya hingga sebahu dan menatap Sehun yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar

"Ada apa? Kau mimpi buruk?" Sehun meletakkan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu hangat di atas meja

"Beberapa jam yang lalu kau meringkuk kedinginan jadi aku memakaikanmu baju dan memasak ini. Kau demam Lu"

Luhan meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahinya. Dan benar saja, suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi

"Kau harus makan" Sehun duduk di samping tempat tidur dan mulai mengaduk - aduk bubur

"Tapi Sehun-ah" Luhan yang sedari diam berbicara dengan suara seraknya

"Aku tidak selera makan"

Sehun berhenti mengaduk bubur Luhan lalu menatap wajah sang kekasih

"Aku mengerti pasti kau tidak enak badan. Tapi jangan biarkan sakitmu berlanjut hingga besok, Luhan" Sehun mulai menyodorkan sesuap bubur ke mulut Luhan tapi Luhan menutup rapat mulutnya

"Maaf, maafkan aku, Luhan. Kau sakit karena aku. Maafkan aku tidak bisa menahan hasratku" Sehun menggenggam jari jemari Luhan yang sangat dingin menurutnya

"Kau tidak salah, Sehun" Luhan tersenyum membuat Sehun bungkam

"Aku akan makan jika aku mau. Cukup temani aku disini. Aku baik - baik saja" Luhan meletakkan semangkuk bubur di tangan Sehun ke meja nakas

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu sayang. Musim dingin sudah mulai datang" Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan yang sudah berbaring

"Bukankah kau selalu membawa kehangatan untukku?" Luhan terkekeh pelan sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis

"Nanti jam 1 aku akan pergi"

"Kemana?" Luhan menatap Sehun bingung. Semalam ia berkata kalau hari ini libur, kenapa ia pergi?

"Apa kau lupa? Siang ini perwakilan perusahaan dari Amerika datang"

"Dan kau tidak perlu ikut. Aku akan meminta Yixing menemaniku" Sehun tahu kalau wanita bermata rusa kesayangannya ini pasti ingin ikut

"Aku rasa aku akan baikan jam 1 nanti" Luhan tetaplah akan menjadi wanita keras kepala walaupun sakit

"Aku mau kau istirahat, Luhan. Kau yakin bisa berjalan hari ini?" Sehun menampakkan smirknya sedangkan Luhan tertunduk malu mengingat kejadian semalam

"Kau percaya denganku bukan? Aku tidak akan menyukai siapapun lagi selain dirimu, Luhan" Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan agar ia bisa menatap mata cantik Luhan

"Aku percaya" Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas lalu mencubit pipi tembemnya

"Sekarang kau harus makan ya? Aku akan meninggalkanmu nanti siang. Biarkan aku tenang meninggalkanmu di apartemen" Sehun mengambil lagi mangkok bubur di atas nakas lalu menyodorkan sesuap ke mulut Luhan

"Kau yang memasak bubur ini?" Luhan mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terdapat sisa bubur

"Iya" Sehun kembali menyodorkan sesuap ke mulut Luhan. Setelah tertelan habis ia mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun

"Aku tahu kau jago dalam memasak, Sehun" Luhan menerima segelas susu dari tangan Sehun lalu meminumnya

"Ayo kita nonton di luar. Aku bosan. Kau bisa jalan sendiri 'kan?" Sehun mengangkat nampan makanan Luhan lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar

Luhan menyisihkan selimut dari tubuhnya. Ia menurunkan kakinya dan memakai sandal dengan boneka cony sebagai hiasannya. Ia berdiri dan mulai terasa sakit di sekuruh tubuhnya apalagi selangkangannya terasa perih. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah lalu terjatuh setelahnya

"Sehun-ah! Sehun!" Luhan merintih pelan sambil terus memanggil Sehun

"Ada apa? Kau terjatuh?" Sehun menatap khawatir Luhan yang merintih kesakitan

"Aku tidak bisa jalan. Kepalaku sakit dan selangkanganku sangat perih" Luhan menggenggam kuat tangan Sehun membuat Sehun semakin khawatir dengannya

"Jangan. Ku mohon jangan menangis. Maafkan aku" Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan yang sudah mengalir membasahi pipinya

"Sehun, sakit sekali"

Sehun menyelipkan tangannya di leher belakang Luhan dan belakang lututnya. Ia menggendong Luhan keluar menuju ruang tv. Setelah membaringkan Luhan di sofa, ia berlari menuju kamar dan membawa selimut untuk Luhan

"Maafkan aku, Luhan" Sehun terus menggenggam erat jemari Luhan yang sedari tadi dingin

"Kau tidak salah, Sehun" Luhan bahkan masih bisa tersenyum saat ia harus menahan sakit membuat hati Sehun teriris

"Senyumanmu membuat rasa bersalahku semakin banyak, Luhan"

"Bukankah kita disini untuk nonton?" Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Kau gila? Lelaki seperti apa aku membiarkan pasangannya menahan kesakitan sedangkan aku tertawa puas melihat acara di tv?"

"Aku sudah mendingan. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, Sehun"

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri menatap gedung tingkat 20 itu. Disinilah dia sekarang. Di depan gedung perusahaan paling sukses di Korea, perusahaan milik pacarnya sendiri.

Ia mulai melangkah masuk. Pintu kaca secara otomatis membelah mempersilahkan Baekhyun memasuki gedung yang sangat terkenal dengan kecanggihan teknologinya serta desain yang terdapat di dalamnya

"Selamat siang, nona Baekhyun. Ada yang bisa saya bantu untuk anda?" Seorang wanita dengan tag nama Kim Jiyeon di bajunya menyapa Baekhyun ramah

"Apa aku bisa menemui Sehun?" Baekhyun menatap wanita yang bekerja sebagai resepsionis di perusahaan ini.

"Sebentar saya cek jadwal ketua" Jiyeon mulai mengotak - atik komputernya. Setelah 5 menit membaca tulisan yang menurut Luhan sangat banyak ia kembali berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun

"Ketua Oh sedang dalam rapat pertemuan dengan perusahaan dari Amerika. Sepertinya 30 menit lagi selesai" Jiyeon selalu tersenyum setiap ia mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Sehun sepertinya melatih 20.000 karyawan di sini untuk bersikap profesional kepada siapa saja yang datang ke perusahaan ini

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu" Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sofa yang bisa ia jadikan tempat untuk menunggu

"Nona mau minum apa?"

"Jus stroberi"

"Baiklah" Jiyeon membungkukkan badannya 45 derajat sebelum Baekhyun pergi dari hadapannya

Tiga puluh menit Baekhyun gunakan untuk bermain HP sambil sesekali meminum jus stroberinya. Ia tidak akan pernah bosan menunggu, apalagi menunggu kekasihnya

"Kenapa kau menemuiku?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk dan melihat Sehun berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Ia sangat sempurna di mata Baekhyun. Mengenakan jas kerja berwarna hitam dan kemeja berwarna biru di dalamnya. Lengkap dengan dasi dan memakai farfum yang dapat menggoda para wanita untuk mendekatinya

"Apa aku salah mengunjungimu? Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, Sehun" Baekhyun memeluk Sehun erat dan sama sekali tidak di balas oleh Sehun

"Kau kenapa? Apa aku mengganggumu?" Baekhyun mempout bibirnya kesal lantaran Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan tidak membalas memeluknya

"Maafkan aku. Aku jarang menghubungimu akhir - akhir ini" Sehun yang semula dingin tiba langsung menarik pinggang Baekhyun lalu mencium keningnya

"Tidak masalah. Ayo kita makan siang! Kita sudah lama tidak bersama" Baekhyun melompat girang saat Sehun mengangguk lalu menggenggam tangannya berjalan menuju parkiran

"Gimana kuliahmu?" Sehun membuka pembicaraan saat mereka berada di mobil

"Kenapa jurusan hubungan internasional sangat menyusahkan? Aku hampir setiap hari sibuk dengan ratusan kertas" Baekhyun menggerutu kesal membuat Sehun tertawa

"Bukankah kau anak yang rajin? Kenapa hanya ratusan kesal kau sudah mengeluh?" Sehun memandang jalanan sambil menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun

"Ya, coba aja kau bayangkan ratusan kertas itu terdiri dari 4 bahasa yang berbeda. Rasanya kepalaku mau pecah" Baekhyun mengacak - acak rambut coklatnya dan lagi - lagi Sehun tertawa akan tingkahnya

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk jurusan itu?" Sehun tertawa membuat Baekhyun kesal

"Kita tidak akan pernah bertemu kalau aku memilih jurusan lain"

Sehun merupakan senior Baekhyun saat ia pertama masuk kuliah. Sehun merupakan mahasiswa semester akhir. Mereka pertama kali dipertemukan karena Sehun menghukumnya sewaktu masa orientasi. Dan yang kedua saat Baekhyun hendak masuk ke dalam kelas jurusannya dan ia menemukan Sehun sedang belajar dengan teman - temannya

"Setidaknya sekali sewaktu masa orientasi. Kita sudah sampai" Sehun mematikan mesin mobilnya lalu keluar untuk membukakan pintu Baekhyun

Setelah mencari tempat duduk yang pas dan memesan makanan mereka kembali mengobrol

"Sehun-ah, kemarin aku melihatmu pergi dengan sekretarismu" Raut wajah Sehun berubah seketika

"Hmm kami membahas pekerjaan bukan apa - apa" Sehun menggaruk tengkunya yang tidak gatal

"Sampai berpegangan tangan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud apa - apa. Dia jalan sangat lambat jadi aku menariknya agar bisa menyelesaikan perkerjaan kami dengan cepat"

"Jangan membuat kepercayaanku hilang kepadamu, Sehun"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya" Sehun tersenyum tipis. Ya, Sehun mempermainkan Baekhyun lagi. Dan bodohnya, Baekhyun terlalu mempercayai Sehun

"Kenapa kau sangat sulit menghubungiku?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun

"Pekerjaanku sangat banyak. Aku harap kau mengerti, Baek" Sehun tersenyum dan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya

"Apa kau melakukan diet, Baek? Badanmu sangat kurus dari yang terakhir kita bertemu"

"Diet? Astaga! Memikirkannya saja tidak pernah"

"Jadi? Apa kau jarang makan?"

"Mungkin? Aku hanya makan sekali sehari" Baekhyun menunjukkan deretan giginya lalu meminum jus stroberinya

"Sekali sehari? Kau mau menghadapi kematian?"

"Tidak tentunya. Tugasku sangat banyak, Sehun"

"Setidaknya pikirkan juga kesehatanmu"

"Baiklah. Pesanan kita sudah datang!"

.

.

Sehun berjalan tegap di koridor gedung apartemen mewah ini. Di tangannya terdapat kantong plastik berisi makanan untuk Luhan. Sekarang sudah jam 11 malam dan ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan yang sudah ia tinggalkan hampir seharian

Setelah memasukkan beberapa nomor pin, ia membuka pintu apartemennya

Gelap.

Sehun tidak dapat melihat apapun membuat kekhawatirannya memuncak. Ia segera mencari sakelar lampu lalu mencari Luhan

"Luhan, aku pulang!"

Sehun segera masuk ke kamarnya tapi ia tidak menemukan Luhan. Alih - alih ingin mengabaikan ruang tv ia malah melihat Luhan tertidur di sofa. Ia segera duduk di pinggiran sofa lalu merapikan rambut Luhan

"Demammu belum turun eoh?" Sehun meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Luhan membuatnya menggeliat tak nyaman

"Sehun, kau sudah pulang?" Luhan hendak duduk tapi Sehun menahannya

"Jangan. Lebih baik kau baring" Sehun merapikan selimut Luhan

Luhan mengucek matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya masuk ke matanya. Sehun langsung menghentikannya lalu ia langsung mengusap matanya pelan

"Aku tidak mau mata indah yang selalu membuatku terpaku kepadamu terjadi iritasi, sayang" Sehun tersenyum membuat Luhan salah tingkah

"Apa kau mau minum obat? Demammu masih tinggi, Luhan" Sehun memegang pipi dan tangan Luhan

"Aku tidak suka dengan obat" Luhan mempout bibirnya

"Kalau begitu kau harus makan. Aku membelimu sup rumput laut. Aku yakin kau sangat menyukainya" Sehun meninggalkan Luhan dan menuju ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan makanan Luhan

Sehun datang 10 menit kemudian. Ia meletakkan nampannya di atas meja. Setelah itu ia membantu Luhan untuk duduk

"Apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini?" Sehun mulai meniup - niup sup rumput lautnya

"Nonton, main hp, tidur" Luhan menyandarkan badannya di sofa karena pusing kembali melandanya

"Maaf aku pulang telat" Sehun mulai menyodorkan sesuap ke mulut Luhan

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti" Luhan tersenyum

"Kenapa hari ini kau sangat keren eoh? Cara berpakaianmu berbeda dari biasanya. " Luhan memandang Sehun dari bawah sampai atas

"Mungkin karena bertemu dengan orang Amerika?" Luhan tertawa mendengarnya

"Di luar sangat dingin. Sepertinya salju pertama akan turun besok sore" Sehun kembali menyodorkan sesuap ke mulut Luhan

"Benarkah? Aku ingin melihatnya"

"Kau harus sembuh jika ingin melihatnya" Sehun memberikan segelas air kepada Luhan

"Setelah ini kau harus tidur" Sehun mengangkat nampannya lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Setelah itu kembali ke ruang tv, menggendong Luhan menuju kamar

"Selamat istirahat sayang, aku mencintaimu. Cepatlah sembuh untukku" Luhan tersenyum lalu ia segera memejamkan matanya dan tertidur dalam dekapan Sehun

Salju sudah mulai menghujani Seoul selama seminggu ini. Orang - orang sudah memakai sweater tebal untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Sepertinya hawa dingin tidak membuat kesibukkan di perusahaan Sehun berhenti. Bahkan karyawan di sini seperti tidak peduli lagi dengan salju yang turun

.

.

"Aku membutuhkan Kai! Dimana dia?" Chanyeol yang merupakan wakil kepala perusahaan ini berjalan terburu - buru mencari Kai, yang memegang jabatan sebagai manager dengan jabatan paling tertinggi di antara manager lain di perusahaan itu

"Ada apa hyung?" Mereka bertemu saat Chanyeol hendak mengambil lift dan Kai keluar dari lift tersebut

"Kumpulkan semua manager di ruang rapat lantai 7. Kita akan adakan rapat setengah jam lagi" Chanyeol menekan beberapa nomor di HPnya

"Perwakilan staf administrasi tolong menghadiri rapat di lantai 6" setelah sambungan terputus Chanyeol menyimpan HPnya

"Hyung, kita baru ada rapat kemarin, kenapa rapat lagi?" Kai mengerutkan dahinya. Sejujurnya ia sangat membenci rapat. Itu akan membosankan apalagi jika lebih dari 2 jam

"Ada bisnis baru di Amerika" Chanyeol menepuk pelan pundak Kai lalu pergi

"Aish! Ketua sungguh keterlaluan"

Di ruangan lain, sosok tinggi dengan kulit seputih susu sedang membaca berkas - berkas dari karyawannya

"Apa ini?! Kau bisa bekerja atau tidak?! Kerjamu salah total!" Sehun melempar berkas itu di hadapan karyawannya.

"Maaf ketua. Saya akan perbaiki ulang" karyawan itu menunduk

"Besok pagi file itu harus ada di mejaku sebelum aku datang. Silahkan keluar!" Sehun mengambil file lain dari tumpukkan berkas

"Apalagi ini?! Astaga kalian membuatku geram! Bagaimana bisa perkiraan pengeluaran tahun depan bisa sebanyak ini?! Kau mau perusahaan kita bangkrut?!" Kerjakan ulang dan berikan kepadaku besok pagi!" Sehun kembali melempar kertas - kertas itu

"Baik, ketua"

Luhan hendak mengetuk pintu ruangan Sehun. Sebelum tangannya menyentuh pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka dan keluarlah dua orang karyawan di bidang marketing dan keuangan.

"Ada apa?" Luhan menghentikan langkah mereka

"Ya seperti biasa, sekretaris Luhan" salah satu dari mereka menjawab pertanyaan Luhan

"Ahh aku mengerti. Jangan menanggapi kata - kata kasar ketua Oh" Luhan menepuk pelan bahu karyawan itu lalu meninggalkannya

Luhan merapikan berkas - berkas di tangannya lalu mengetuk pintu ruangan Sehun

"Masuk!"

Luhan segera membuka pintu. Setelah ia di dalam, ia menutup pintunya dan melihat Sehun sedang membaca berkas - berkas

"Sehun rapat-"

"Panggil aku ketua, Luhan!"

Luhan melebarkan matanya kaget. Seminggu terakhir ini ia tidak memanggil Sehun dengan embel - embel 'ketua.' Sekarang kenapa ia meminta seperti itu?

"Saya minta maaf, ketua Oh" Luhan membungkukkan badannya 45 derajat

"Jadwal rapat mendadak hari ini akan di mulai 15 menit lagi. Perwakilan dari perusahaan Amerika, kepala perusahaan hasil kerjasama kita serta para karyawan sudah berkumpul di ruang rapat di lantai 7, ketua" Luhan berdiri tegap untuk menunggu jawaban dari Sehun

"Semua bahan rapat tolong berikan kepada Yixing. Dan minta dia untuk mendampingiku rapat. Tugasmu tolong atur ulang jadwalku seminggu ke depan. Karena rapat mendadak sepertinya akan selalu ada setiap hari" Sehun berjalan melewatinya lalu keluar dari ruangannya

"Apa - apaan ini?" Luhan menyusul Sehun keluar dari ruangan itu dan segera mencari Yixing

"Yixing, aku membutuhkanmu. Temui aku di ruang rapat lantai 7" Luhan menyimpan HPnya setelah menelpon Yixing. Ia terlalu malas menemui Yixing di lantai 3 sementara dia berada di lantai 9

Setelah mengambil lift menuju lantai 5 Luhan masuk ke dalam ruangannya lalu ia langsung mengirim presentasi rapat ke komputer yang berada di ruang rapat lantai 7. Setelah selesai, ia memilah kertas - kertas untuk diskusi rapat. Bahan rapat sudah berada di tangannya, ia segera pergi menuju lantai 7

Keberuntungan datang kepadanya kali ini, ia bertemu dengan Yixing di lift.

"Ini bahan untuk meeting hari ini" Luhan memberikan setumpuk kertas dan file kepada Yixing

"Apa ini, eonni?" Yixing terkejut karena filenya yang ia terima sangat banyak

"Rapat kali ini kau yang akan mendampingi ketua Oh. Ia yang meminta. Aku harus mengatur ulang jadwal ketua" Luhan menyusun kertas - kertas yang berada di tangan Yixing agar memudahkan Yixing

"Aku? Apa ketua tidak salah?" Yixing menatap Luhan

"Ya. Semua bahan presentasi sudah ada di komputer sana" Mereka berjalan keluar dari lift dan masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah id card mereka ter-scan lewat benda kotak berwarna hitam yang terdapat di samping pintu

Mereka sudah melihat beberapa orang duduk saling memperbincangkan tentang bisnis. Luhan dan Yixing langsung meletakkan tumpukkan kertas di meja paling depan dan segera menghidupkan komputer dan proyektor

"Mereka merupakan kepala - kepala perusahaan besar, Yixing. Utamakan perilaku hormat dan sopan. Ada satu kepala perusahaan yang sangat memperhatikan sikap karyawan di sini. Namanya Kim Junmyeon. Dan ada satu kepala perusahaan yang sangat memperhatikan kesempurnaan, namanya Kris Wu" Yixing mengangguk mengerti pembicaraan Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan presentasi

"Jangan lupa untuk mengucapkan selamat datang di perusahaan Os Technology Inc. sebelum rapat dimulai" Luhan meletakkan benda kecil untuk mengatur jalannya presentasi di atas meja

"Semoga ini bisa menjadi pengalamanmu. Rapat akan berjalan selama 5 jam dan diperkirakan akan selesai selambat - lambatnya jam 6 sore"

"Sekarang jam 12. Astaga! Ini memakan waktu sangat banyak" Yixing menggerutu membuat Luhan tersenyum

"Selamat berjuang! Aku akan memberitahu karyawan office boy untuk mengirimkan sedikit cemilan dan minuman ke ruangan ini. Aku pergi" Luhan menepuk pundak Yixing lalu ia berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu

Luhan tiba di lantai satu untuk mencari para karyawan office boy. Sebelum ia benar - benar mencari karyawan tersebut, matanya menangkap sosok Sehun dengan wanita yang ia kenal berada di lobby

"Baekhyun?"

Luhan mengamati mereka dari jauh yang sedang berbincang satu sama lain. Setelah perbincangan mereka selesai, mereka berciuman membuat hati Luhan tersayat.

"Aku hanya simpanannya, tidak lebih" batin Luhan lalu dengan cepat Luhan pergi sebelum air matanya membasahi pipinya

.

.

Rapat benar - benar selesai seperti apa yang diperkirakan Luhan. Jam 6 sore, semua karyawan dan kepala perusahaan keluar dari ruangan besar itu. Ada yang menguap, memijit keningnya, dan wajah kelelahan tampak di wajah semua anggota rapat. Begitu juga dengan Sehun

"Yixing, tolong hasil rapat hari ini diletakkan di ruanganku"

"Baik, ketua" Yixing menyusun kertas - kertas yang berserakkan di atas meja

"Tolong katakan pada Chanyeol untuk menemuiku di ruanganku" Sehun pergi meninggalkan Yixing di ruang rapat.

"Baik, ketua" Yixing mematikan komputer, proyektor, lalu sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan itu ia mematikan lampu serta AC.

Yixing bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang sepertinya mau pulang saat hendak memasuki ruangannya

"Maaf, wakil ketua Park. Anda ditunggu ketua Oh di ruangannya" Yixing membungkuk hormat kepada Chanyeol

"Ada apa? Aish! Tidak bisakah dia membiarkanku istirahat?" Chanyeol menggerutu tidak jelas membuat Yixing bungkam

"Baiklah, terima kasih Yixing" Chanyeol meninggalkannya dan Yixing segera masuk ke ruangannya untuk menyusun hasil rapat hari ini

Chanyeol berjalan gontai menuju ruangan Sehun. Dia benar - benar kesal. Hari ini Sehun sudah menyuruhnya mengelilingi gedung ini untuk mengumpulkan karyawan. Lalu ia disuruh mengikuti rapat yang ternyata menghabiskan waktu 6 jam. Dan sekarang tugas apalagi yang akan diterimanya?

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu ruangan Sehun. Sudah lima kali dan tidak ada respon dari Sehun

"Kemana dia?"

Jongdae yang kebetulan mau pulang melihat Chanyeol di depan ruangan sang pemimpin perusahaan

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Chanyeol?" Jongdae menatap Chanyeol bingung

"Ketua Oh memintaku untuk menemuinya tapi sepertinya dia tidak ada di ruangannya, hyung"

"Ketua Oh baru saja pergi 15 menit yang lalu. Ia mencari sekretaris Luhan yang sudah pulang lebih dulu" pernyataan Jongdae membuat Chanyeol gembira

"Baiklah, terima kasih" Chanyeol segera pergi menuju lantai satu dan pulang untuk beristirahat

Disisi lain, Sehun sibuk memperhatikan sisi jalan untuk mencari Luhan. Ia sudah mencoba menghungi wanita itu, tapi hanya suara dari operator yang ia dengar.

"Kemana dia?" Sehun sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan. Luhan tidak tahan terhadap dingin dan ia akan menggigil hebat setelah beberapa menit di luar apalagi malam - malam seperti ini

Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen. Mana tau Luhan sudah berada di apartemennya.

Setelah ia membuka pintu apartemennya, ia langsung menghidupkan lampu. Apartemennya kosong. Tidak ada sosok Luhan membuat Sehun menggeram frustasi.

Sehun hendak berbaring di sofa tapi matanya menangkap sebuah kertas di atas meja. Niat awal Sehun adalah untuk melipat - lipat kertas itu. Namun setelah ia melihat nama Luhan tertera di kertas itu, ia kembali membuka lipatan dan membaca surat itu

 _Aku pergi. Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik_ - _baik saja. Jangan mencariku, karena aku bukanlah siapa - siapamu lagi. Hanay sebagai pelampiasan? Hahaha. Aku sungguh tidak peduli lagi. Hubungan kita mungkin tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu. Dan sepertinya aku tidak akan bekerja di perusahaanmu lagi. Entahlah, beri aku waktu seminggu untuk berpikir. Semoga kita dapat bertemu di lain waktu. -Luhan-_

Sehun meremuk kertas itu lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Apa maksudnya dengan semua ini? Apa Luhan marah karena ia bersikap kasar tadi siang? Entahlah, Sehun terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi hari ini.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Luhan tidak masuk kerja membuat Yixing menanggung semua tugas - tugas Luhan. Beruntung Luhan sudah menyelesaikan jadwal Sehun selama sebulan penuh. Setidaknya mengurangi beban Yixing

Seminggu terakhir ini sikap Sehun semakin dingin. Bicara seperlunya kepada karyawannya, tidak membalas sapaan dari karyawan, dan terkadang Sehun memaki karyawannya yang melakukan kesalahan.

Sehun tidak berniat untuk mencari Luhan. Karena ia tidak tahu Luhan dimana sekarang, bersama siapa dan sedang apa. Tidak mungkin ia mengelilingi satu Korea untuk mencari Luhan. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah merindukan wanita bermata rusa itu

"Ada apa denganmu, Sehun?" Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Sehun

"Tidak ada" Sehun kembali melanjutkan membaca surat penawaran di hadapannya

"Benarkah? Kau tampak seperti kehilangan seseorang" Baekhyun sedari tadi memeperhatikan Sehun bekerja dari sofa di ruangan Sehun

"Kau disisiku akhir - akhir ini, kenapa aku harus merasa kehilangan?" Sehun menutup map lalu menatap Baekhyun

"Ya, aku memang di sisimu akhir - akhir ini. Tapi aku merasa pikiranmu kemana - kemana. Hanya badanmu di sini, tapi tidak dengan pikiranmu"

"Baiklah. Terserahmu aja" Sehun membanting map terakhir lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangannya membuat Baekhyun menahan tangannya

"Itu yang aku rasakan, Sehun. Aku harap kau mengerti" Baekhyun menatap tajam mata Sehun

"Kau selalu berkata bahwa seolah - olah aku yang salah. Kenapa kau selalu berburuk sangka terhadapku?!" Sehun berbalik menatap Baekhyun sinis

"Tapi itu kenyataan yang terjadi bukan? Kau sedang memikirkan orang lain, bukan aku" Baekhyun melepas genggamannya

"Baru saja aku katakan kau selalu berburuk sangka. Dan sekarang kau mengulanginya lagi. Terserahmu saja! Kita putus!" Sehun meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sudah menetaskan air matanya

Sehun terburu - buru berjalan keluar dari perusahaan. Melesat pergi dengan mobil sportnya.

 _"Aku akan menunggu kehadiranmu besok, Luhan"_

.

.

Sinar matahari menyapa Sehun di pagi hari. Ia menggeliat tak nyaman lalu mengusap matanya. Setelah kesadarannya kembali, ia segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi

30 menit telah berlalu dan sekarang Sehun sedang menyiapakan sarapannya sendiri. Sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa seminggu ditinggalkan Luhan.

"Kita bisa bertemu jam 12 ke atas"

"Hmm, ya"

Sehun menyimpan hpnya di saku jas. Ia lalu mengambil sepotong roti lalu memakannya. Setelah dua potong habis, ia mengambil tas laptopnya, dasi, memakai sepatu lalu pergi

Hari berlalu begitu cepat bagi Sehun setelah Luhan pergi dari hidupnya. Semuanya ia lakukan seperti kebiasaan yang tak terlupakan. Sehun sepertinya terlalu banyak melamun hingga ia tidak sadar sudah sampai di depan perusahaannya

Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya di depan pintu masuk. Ia sudah di sambut sebagian karyawannya.

"Selamat pagi, ketua Oh" karyawan yang sudah menunggunya membungkuk hormat sambil tersenyum di depannya. Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil lalu melempar kunci mobilnya ke salah satu satpam perusahaannya

"Parkirkan di tempat biasa, Minseok" Minseok membungkuk hormat lalu memasuki mobil Sehun dan melesat pergi

"Yixing susun ulang jadwalku hari ini. Kita akan adakan rapat lagi jam 2 siang" Sehun berjalan pergi meninggalkan muka masam karyawannya mendengar rapat akan diadakan lagi

"Rasanya aku ingin mengundurkan diri!"

"Aku harap setelah proyek ini selesai, dia menaikkan gajiku"

Beruntung Sehun tidak mendengar protes mereka. Karena kalau sampai, ia akan memecat karyawan yang suka mengeluh dan protes. Ia sangat susah membangun perusahaan ini dari nol, hingga perusahaannya sukses seperti sekarang ia tidak pernah mengeluh.

Sehun sudah disambut pemandangan yang tidak asing baginya. Luhan, berada tak jauh di matanya bersama lelaki yang sangat ia kenal

"Selamat pagi, ketua Oh" Jiyeon menyapa Sehun saat ia sudah berdiri di depan meja resepsionis

"Siapa yang terlambat hari ini?" Mata Sehun tidak lepas memandangi Luhan yang tengah berbincang dengannya

"Tidak ada, ketua. Semua sudah datang sebelum ketua datang ke perusahaan ini" Jiyeon tersenyum simpul

"Rapat jam 2 hari ini di meeting room lantai 4. Aku harap kau tidak membuat jadwal pertemuan ataupun perjanjian untuk jam 2 siang sampai malam hari"

"Baik, ketua" Jiyeon tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya

Sehun melihat ke belakang sekali lagi untuk menatap tajam Luhan serta lelaki brengsek yang telah berani mengambil Luhan darinya. Sehun melebarkan matanya kaget saat matanya sendiri melihat Luhan berciuman di depannya. Hatinya terbakar membuat moodnya baiknya hari ini hancur. Sepertinya karyawannya akan mendapatkan amarahnya hari ini

Sehun meninggalkan mereka menuju lantai 9. Ia berjalan dengan amarah yang sudah memuncak di kepalanya membuat siapapun yang melihatnya saat ini akan merinding ketakutan

Setelah ia menutup pintu ruangannya. Ia melepas jasnya dan melemparnya ke sofa. Ia duduk di kursinya lalu mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Wanita jalang. Berani - beraninya ia berciuman dihadapanku!" Sehun hendak mengucap beberapa sumpah serapah lagi untuk Luhan kalau saja ia tidak mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintunya

"Silahkan masuk" Sehun melihat komputernya untuk melihat nama orang yang ingin menemuinya. Ya, ruangannya sangat khusus. Siapapun yang telah menempelkan id cardnya di kotak hitam samping pintu, ia dapat melihat siapa yang masuk. Walaupun ia berada di luar kantor, hpnya dapat memunculkan notifikasi yang sama

"Selamat pagi, ketua Oh" Luhan memasuki ruangannya

"Untuk jadwal hari ini, ada pertemuan dengan salah satu perusahaan jam 9 pagi, lalu turun ke lokasi proyek dengan perusahaan Amerika jam 11 pagi. Dilanjutkan rapat dengan perusahaan yang sama jam 2 hingga selesai" Luhan tersenyum di akhir perkataannya

"Darimana saja kau seminggu ini?" Sehun sedari tadi menatap Luhan tajam

"Kuharap kau tidak membahasnya sewaktu jam kerja, ketua" raut muka Luhan menunjukkan seperti tidak ada masalah apa - apa membuat Sehun geram

Sehun hanya terdiam saat Luhan mulai membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Sebelum Luhan benar - benar pergi ia menarik tangan Luhan untuk masuk kembali dan menutup pintu dengan kasar

"Aku minta penjelasanmu" Sehun menatap Luhan di depannya

"Apa lagi yang harus aku jelaskan? Semuanya sudah jelas" Luhan membalas tatapan Sehun dengan tatapan amarahnya

"Kenapa kau menghilang dan pergi bersama si campuran Cina - Kanada itu? Kenapa?! Sehun memukul dinding tepat di samping kepala Luhan. Tidak peduli dahar segara sudah mengalir dari buku - buku jarinya. Sehun sebelumnya membanting Luhan ke dinding lalu menahannya agar tidak bisa pergi

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya?! Seharusnya aku yang membutuhkan penjelasanmu. Siapa sebenarnya yang kau cintai?! Baekhyun atau aku?! Kenapa aku merasa menjadi wanita gelapmu?!" Luhan meninggikan suaranya dan bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pura - pura bodoh atau memang bodoh? Cih! Bahkan kau melakukannya di tempat umum" Luhan tersenyum miris sambil mengusap kasar air matanya

"Apa- apa yang kau maksud Luhan?"

"Jangan berani menemuiku jika kau tidak tahu apa - apa. Kau hanya bisa memarahi dan membentakku!" Luhan mendorong Sehun lalu membuka pintu keluar dari ruangan Sehun

Sehun terduduk di sofa. Apa yang ia lakukan di hadapan Luhan? Ia terlalu lelah memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi pagi ini yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut

"Selamat pa- Apa yang terjadi? Sehun! Tanganmu berdarah! Chanyeol segera menghampirinya lalu mengguncang tubuh Sehun agar sadar dari lamunannya

"Ini tidak terasa sakit hyung" Sehun tersenyum miris menatap tangan kirinya yang sudah terdapat banyak bercak darah

"Dimana kotak obatmu? Aku akan perban lukanya" Chanyeol berjalan membuka satu persatu lemari yang terdapat di ruangan itu. Setelah menemukan kotak obat ia segera menghampiri Sehun dan mulai mengobati lukanya

"Apa yang terjadi eoh?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol menutup kotak obat itu lalu menatap Sehun

"Aku harus pergi hyung" Sehun berdiri lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol di ruangannya

.

.

Luhan menangis sedari tadi di ruangannya. Telepon kantor dan hpnya sedari tadi berdering secara bergantian tapi ia mengabaikan semuanya. Entah kekuatan darimana ia bisa membentak Sehun. Sungguh ia tidak pernah berniat untuk memarahi Sehun. Egois dan amarahnya yang mendominasi

Luhan menghapus air matanya kasar saat seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya

"Masuk!" Salah seorang karyawan dari bidang keungan masuk lalu membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Luhan

"Ada apa?" Luhan masih sibuk menhapus air matanya

"Maaf, sekretaris Luhan. Aku tidak tahu apakah salah jika memberitahukan ini kepadamu" karyawan itu terlihat gelisah membuat Luhan mengeryitkan keningnya

"Kenapa kau tampak gelisah?"

"Hm..itu..hm ketua Oh. Ketua Oh bertengkar dengan pemilik perusahaan bernama ketua Wu di lobby. Mereka sering menyebutkan namamu. Jadi, aku datang untuk memberitahumu"

"Apa?!" Luhan spontan berdiri lalu berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangan itu

Saat lift terbuka ia sudah disambut dengan keraimaian orang seperti menonton sebuah konser. Butuh waktu beberapa menit agar Luhan sampai di paling depan

"Kenapa kau merebut Luhan dariku?! Sial kau Kris!" Satu pukulan mendarat di pipi Kris

"Kau pengecut! Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?! Kau hanya mempergunakan Luhan sebagai pemuasmu" satu pukulan tepat mendarat di pipi mulus Sehun

"Sudah cukup!" Teriakan Luhan membuat mereka berhenti

"Luhan?"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Kalian hanya bisa membuat malu!" Luhan menghampiri mereka lalu menampar mereka satu per satu

"Luhan, katakan padanya kalau kau hanya mencintaiku" Sehun menahan Luhan yang ingin pergi

"Lepas! Bagaimana bisa aku mencintaimu sedangkan kau tidak pernah menghargai perasaanku?" Luhan menatap Sehun sinis

"Kau pengecut Sehun! Kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya" Kris tersenyum miris sambil menahan sakit akibat lebam di sudut bibirnya

"Diam kau!" Sehun menatap Kris sinis

"Luhan kumohon, aku sudah berakhir dengan Baekhyun" Sehun berlutut di depan Luhan

"Minggir!" Luhan menarik kakinya membuat Sehun sedikit terpental. Luhan berjalan menjauh dari Sehun dan Kris serta para kerumunan karyawan di sana

.

.

Jadwal kerja hari ini sedikit terganggu akibat kejadian tadi pagi. Semua rapat dan pertemuan dibatalkan.

Luhan memilih untuk langsung membereskan tasnya lalu pulang lebih awal. Semua jadwal Sehun sudah batal. Jadi kesibukkan apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan?

Luhan sudah berjalan di lobby dan menunggu taksi datang. Ia berdiri di depan perusahaan. Tiba - tiba mobil Sehun berhenti di depannya

"Ayo ikut denganku!" Sehun menarik paksa tangan Luhan dan Luhan meringis kesakitan. Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil, Sehun langsung menancap gas pergi meninggalkan perusahaannya

Keheningan terjadi di dalam mobil ini. Emosi Sehun sudah memuncak dan sedari tadi banyak saja halangannya di jalan membuatnya ia menekan klakson berkali - kali.

Mereka sampai di gedung apartemen Sehun. Sehun segera keluar dari mobil lalu membuka pintu Luhan. Ia menarik tangannya lagi saat mobil sudah terkunci

"Sehun lepas! Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini! Luhan terus meronta untuk melepaskan tangannya tapi kekuatan Sehun justru lebih besar darinya

Sehun menencet beberapa pin apartemennya lalu masuk. Setelah menutup pintunya kasar, Sehun mendorong Luhan hingga ia terhempas ke dinding. Sehun mendekatinya.

"Apa ini? Kau mau aku bermain denganmu lagi?" Luhan menatap tajam Sehun saat ia mulai mengambil tasnya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan lalu melumatnya kasar. Luhan menutup bibirnya rapat membuat Sehun menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah

"Akh!"

Bibir Luhan terbuka dan Sehun langsung memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menjelajahi rongga mulut Luhan. Tangan Sehun mulai bermain dengan dada Luhan membuat tangan Luhan menarik tangan Sehun lalu menghempaskannya. Sehun geram dan ia segera merobek baju Luhan menampakkan payudara Luhan yang dibungkus bra warna putih

Sehun menyeringai lalu ia menyerang leher Luhan. Meninggalkan beberapa bercak kemerahan lalu ia turun menuju payudara Luhan. Ia menarik bra Luhan lalu mencium payudaranya dan meninggalkan bercak di sana juga

"Sehun ahh hentikan ahh" Luhan mulai mendesah saat Sehun mulai memilin payudaranya. Sehun lagi - lagi menyeringai

Sehun turun ke perut datarnya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya membuat Luhan menarik rambutnya

Sehun berdiri lalu menatap Luhan sebentar sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Luhan duduk di sofa dan menghidupkan tvnya

Sepertinya Luhan mengerti maksud Sehun. Ia menyusul Sehun lalu duduk di pangkuannya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Sehun menatap sinis Luhan yang sudah setengah naked di hadapannya. Ia ingin sekali menyerang Luhan namun ia harus berhasil mengerjai Luhan

"Oppa~"

Luhan menggesekkan dengan cepat bokongnya yang bersentuhan dengan penis Sehun membuat Sehun menggeram. Ia segera membanting Luhan ke sofa lalu merobek rok Luhan. Ia hanya membiarkan Luhan memakai celana dalam

Sehun duduk di pinggiran sofa memandang Luhan yang mulai pasrah. Ia tersenyum nakal lalu memasukkan jari - jarinya ke celana dalam Luhan. Menggoda kemaluan Luhan membuat Luhan mendesah

"Sehun ahh jangan seperti ahh ituu ahh" Luhan menggeliat membuat Sehun harus menahan kakinya. Setelah memijit kemaluan Luhan dan menggoda hole vagina Luhan, ia menggendong Luhan.

"Kita lanjutkan di kamar, sayang" Sehun membuka pintu kamar kasar lalu menutupnya. Setelah itu ia membanting Luhan ke tempat tidur.

Sehun segera melepas baju dan celananya. Setelah itu ia menimpa Luhan dan menciumnya lagi. Tangan Luhan mulai nakal. Ia menggenggam penis Sehun yang mulai mengeras dan memijitnya perlahan

"Akhh Luhan jangann akkhh" Sehun geram dengan kenakalan Luhan membuat ia terangsang. Ia segera melebarkan kaki Luhan dan menekuknya ke atas.

Sehun memasukkan penisnya dalam sekali hentak membuat badan Luhan melengkung ke atas.

"Sakit? Itulah akibatnya meninggalkanku seminggu" Sehun mulai maju mundur menembus dinding hole Luhan yang sangat mengganggu

"Sehun ahhh lebih cepatt ahh Sehunn" Luhan merancau membuat Sehun mempercepat temponya.

Setelah puas, Sehun mengangkat Luhan ke dalam dekapannya tanpa melepas penisnya dari hole Luhan. Sehun duduk di tempat tidur dengan Luhan dipangkuannya.

"Jangan meninggalkanku lagi" Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih meringis kesakitan

"Ya, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi"

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Sehun merapikan rambut Luhan yang berantakan

"Aku- aku melihatmu berciuman dengan Baekhyun di lobby" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya

"Menikahlah denganku" Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan dan menatap manik - manik matanya

"Menikah?"

"Ya"

"Baiklah" Sehun tersenyum karena Luhan merona setelah ia mengajaknya menikah

"Kita lanjutkan?" Sehun menatap Luhan dan Luhan mengangguk malu

"Sampai berapa ronde? Aku mau melakukan ini sampai malam" Sehun kembali membaringkan Luhan di tempat tidur

"Terserahmu. Aku akan mengikuti apapun yang kau mau"

"Baiklah. Bersiaplah"

Sehun mulai bergerak maju mundur hingga suara desahan dan eranganlah yang terdengar di dalam apartemen itu

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun"

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport melaju menebus keheningan malam kota Seoul. Mereka baru saja pulang berbelanja. Luhan tiba - tiba saja ingin berbelanja dan Sehun sang suami segera mengabulkannya

Sehun dan Luhan menikah dua bulan lal, tepat di hari ulang tahun Luhan tanggal 20 April. Mereka langsung pergi honeymoon mengelilingi Eropa dan baru balik ke Korea dua minggu yang lalu

Perusahaan Sehun juga mengalami kemajuan yang pesat. Mereka sudah memiliki cabang perusahan di Amerika, Jepang, dan Tiongkok. Jika Sehun harus pergi ke Tiongkok, Luhan terus meminta ikut karena itu merupakan kampung halamannya. Mereka juga sudah memiliki rumah di kawasan elite di daerah Gangnam.

Mobil sport itu tiba - tiba berhenti di tengah jembatan karena ada mobil yang menghalang mereka. Beberapa orang dengan seragam serba hitam keluar dari mobil itu

"Tunggu di sini. Jangan keluar dari mobil sebelum aku kembali" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang mulai dingin lalu keluar dari mobil menghadapi orang - orang itu

"Ada apa ini?" Sehun menutup pintu mobilnya lalu menatap bergantian 7 orang di hadapannya

"Habisi dia!" Seseorang memerintah mereka dan mereka menahan Sehun dan dua orang memukulnya dan menendangnya

Sebelum keadaan semakin melemah, Sehun melihat sosok yang ia kenal keluar dari mobil

"Kris?"

"Selamat malam, Sehun. Lama tidak berjumpa. Ini hanya sedikit dendamku karena kau merebut Luhan dariku" Kris tertawa jahat saat pesuruhnya terus memukuli Sehun

"Kau pengecut Kris!"

Kris dan pesuruhnya melihat ke arah suara dan Luhan berdiri tak jauh dari Kris

"Hentikan!" Luhan kembali berteriak saat pesuruh Kris memukuli Sehun lagi

"Kembalilah kepadaku" Kris mendekati Luhan dan Luhan berjalan mundur menghindari Kris

"Hentikan itu atau aku akan loncat ke bawah!"

"Tidak Luhan jangan!" Sehun masih berusaha bertahan

"Jangan kumohon Luhan, jangan membuat kesedihanku bertambah" Luhan mulai memanjat pagar batas membuat Kris menahan tangannya

"Hentikan itu atau aku yang akan pergi meninggalkan kalian!"

"Baiklah hentikan" pesuruh Kris berhenti memukuli Sehun yang sudah melemah

"Apa ini? Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak habis fikir, kau pengecut Kris! Kau lelaki paling pengecut yang pernah aku temui!" Luhan langsung berlari menghampiri Sehun

"Sehun! Bertahanlah kumohon!" Luhan menggoyangkan bahu Sehun agar lelaki itu tidak pingsan

Luhan memapah Sehun berjalan dan masuk ke dalam mobil mereka.

"Jika kau bertindak yang sama lagi, aku tidak akan segan - segan membawamu ke rumah sakit jiwa! Sepertinya jiwamu terganggu! Kau gila Kris! Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil lalu mengendarai mobil itu meninggalkan Kris dan pesuruhnya yang terdiam

Luhan sudah disambut 10 maid di rumah mereka. Ia langsung keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu Sehun dan membantunya berjalan

"Ada apa ini, nyonya?" Salah satu maod menghampiri mereka dan membantu Luhan

"Kau ambil belanjaan di mobil, kau siapkan kotak obat, kau siapkan sebaskom air hangat beserta kainnya, dan kau bawakan segelas air ke kamar" Luhan yang dibantu dengan satu maid berjalan menaiki tangga dan setelah mereka di kamar, Luhan menyandarkan Sehun di tempat tidur. Beberapa maid sudah datang membawakan apa yang dikatakan Luhan

Luhan mengambil kain yang sudah terendam air panas. Ia memperas kain itu dan membersihkan bercak darah di sekujur muka Sehun

"Akhh" Sehun meringis saat kain menyentuh luka - lukanya

"Ini akan sakit sebentar, sayang" Luhan tersenyum tipis lalu kembali membersihkan muka Sehun.

"Buka bajumu" Luhan meletakkan kain di baskom yang baru diganti. Sehun mengangkat kaosnya lalu ia meringis kesakitan karena luka lebam banyak disekujur tubuhnya

Luhan memeras kain lagi lalu mengompres luka lebam Sehun yang ada di perutnya yang berkotak - kotak dan putih mulus.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua luka lebam Sehun, Luhan mulai membuka kotak obat dan memberi perban di dahi Sehun dan setelah itu ia meneteskan obat luka di kapas dan menempelkannya di sudut bibir Sehun

"Argh!" Sehun sedikit berteriak karena perih yang dirasakannya

"Sebentar saja, sayang" Luhan kembali tersenyum sambil memberikan obat di luka Sehun yang lain

"Kenapa kau tidak menangis? Rata - rata wanita lain akan menangis jika pasangannya terluka"

"Kalau aku menangis aku malah akan merepotkanmu. Harus menghentikanku menangis padahal badanmu masih sakit semua. Untuk itu aku tersenyum, agar kau tidak khawatir denganku dan aku bisa mengobati lukamu dengan tenang" Luhan memberekan kotak obat lalu menutupnya

"Terima kasih, Lu" Sehun tersenyun dan tak lama kemudian ia meringis kesakitan

"Istirahatlah" Luhan menggenggam jari - jari tangan Sehun sambil tersenyum senang

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Sehun melihat senyum Luhan sedikit aneh

"Ada" Luhan menujukkan deretan giginya karena Sehun berhasil mengetahuinya

"Apa itu?"

"Sehun"

"Hm?"

"Aku hamil" Luhan tersenyum malu sedangkan Sehun membulatkan matanya kaget

"Sudah berapa bulan?"

"Beberapa hari terakhir ini setiap pagi aku mengalami morning sick. Dan kemarin aku memanggil dokter untuk datang ke rumah. Dokter mengatakan sudah berumur 1 bulan" Luhan tersenyum bahagia membuat Sehun tertawa

"Terima kasih, Luhan. Aku harap kita bisa mengurus anak ini bersama" tangan Sehun mengelus perut datar Luhan

"Tentu kita akan mengurus bersama anak ini. Sampai ia dewasa"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dan melumatnya lembut. Tidak peduli dengan luka di sudut bibirnya. Semuanya terasa damai jika mereka merasakan kebahagiaan yang sempurna

 **END**

.

.

.

.

By: **sxnsxhun**


End file.
